


College life is (not) romantic

by HeavyWaterCoolingTower



Category: Cells at work!
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyWaterCoolingTower/pseuds/HeavyWaterCoolingTower
Summary: 给朋友的生贺。





	College life is (not) romantic

**Author's Note:**

> 关于你有很多私设

并不。  
对于一个大学生，刚入学的前两周总是最忙的，军训，各种资料档案，熟悉同学老师，还要抽空想家，作为寝室长，开学以来各种大小会议更是让人身心俱疲。好在，你乐于积极参与学生工作，愉悦的忙碌也是积累经验。  
你那么充实，甚至差点忘了这个特殊的日子。直到那天老师叫你去办公室领取学生手册时看到qq界面一连串祝福的红点，你才恍然大悟：  
“我居然连自己的生日都忘了……我已经十九岁了呢！”  
若以上假设全部成立，现在的你一定瞬间喜笑颜开，那一串真情实感串起来的玛瑙项链仿佛已经在胸口晃动起来。若不完全成立，你的脚步也会变得轻快，走在两排林荫之间，嘴角就情不自禁地绽放出微笑。你想，总有一天，自己的脸颊也会泛出与之搭配的成熟吧？  
辅导员让你把学生手册搬回宿舍，发给班上的女生们。你埋怨老师没有多叫两个人，班上的男女比已经够悬殊了，还让一个女孩子来搬全班85%的重量。老师也有些尴尬，ta比你还要忙两倍，难免考虑不周。  
办公室还有几个学生，辅导员想叫他们帮你，你却轻轻摇摇头，谢绝了。  
“这也不是什么大事。老师，我一个人能行的！”  
“我看还是叫个男生吧。”  
“我可以的。”你信心十足的样子倒让老师一脸茫然。  
透过玻璃门，你看到一个穿黑衣的高大男生，他正站在门外走廊的角落。当你朝他看去，他露出一个微笑，像感应到你的眼神一样。

“真是辛苦你了！……hhh。”  
你实在不好意思称呼他的名字——尽管你们的交流是无声的，并没有别人能听到你的自言自语。但在这大庭广众之下，即使在心里称呼也怪别扭的，这就像当着三次元同学的面打开自己的同人文本子公然阅读一样……不论何种形式的暴露alter ego，总是让人羞耻。  
“你的抵抗力不太好呢。”  
他抱着一摞书，顺便把你的书包也背在背上，背带在他宽阔的背上几乎绷直了，小小的方块看着就像衣服上的印花。一个一米九的猛男穿件印花衬衫，看起来还真有点可爱，有一种男友力十足的反差萌。  
“嗯，换了个环境，可能有点过敏吧。”好像提早感应到他的关心似的，你揉了揉突然发痒的鼻子，“都过了那么多天了，没什么大问题啦。”  
“你要好好爱惜自己的身体。”看着你晒得几乎跟他一样黑的脸，他皱皱眉，金色的眼睛里模糊不清的风影摇晃，“这几天你晒到头昏眼花，我们也跟着你难受了好久。你是女孩子啊，看到你腰酸背痛还要在太阳下坚持着，我真的恨不得替你去罚站！……”  
“没事啦！”你摇了摇他强壮的胳膊，“我哪有那么脆弱，不要太担心我嘛。”  
“你要早点睡觉，别熬夜。”  
“好的。”  
“坐久了多起来走动走动，生理期也要适当运动。”  
“好～”  
“按时吃饭，不要乱吃东西，尤其不要跟同学出去撸串！”  
“啊？！”你大呼起来，引得路上的同学都侧目而视，赶紧闭上嘴。  
“撸串都不准我撸？你比我妈还严格！”

他并不是你幻想出来的爱人。不知从哪一天起，在你遇到麻烦时，他总会第一时间出现在你身边——比如现在，他就在帮你搬重物，若不是怕被人围观还想把你一块也搬回宿舍。  
他说，他是杀手T细胞，你身体的最后一道防线。关于你的身体和心理状况，他比你自己更清楚，为你的健康拼命是他的天职，守护你，就是他生命的全部意义。他是那么爱你、关心你，这种爱是与生俱来的，就像花儿遇到阳光就灿烂成长，草儿遇到春雨就生机盎然，那么简单，没有任何理由。你也怪不得他总是那么严格，毕竟一丁点磕磕碰碰，都会让他手忙脚乱、痛彻心扉啊。  
当你终于看到这个默默为你付出了那么多的人，你也有些愧疚，包含着深深的感激——准确地说，他代表的是组成一部分你的细胞，但当他真正以人形出现在你的世界，强烈的共情促使你再无法仅仅把他当做一个无意识的生命，或者拟人化的虚拟形象，而是一个和你一样的，人类。  
但是，只有你能看到他，这又是千真万确。你不清楚这是怎么回事，他也从未有过让你信服的解释。不过这又有什么关系呢？你们是那么默契，交流起来那么容易，还有比这更好的伴侣吗？世界上很多事都没有最终答案的，就像遥控器失灵时拍一拍就修好了，比拆开电路板更有效。  
这是你们两个的秘密，只要你们彼此有爱，这就够了，不需要别的理由。  
正因此，你永远和他爱你一样爱他。不过除此之外，你对他的爱好像和他对你的并不完全一样……

和他在一起的时间总是过得很快，不一会，你们就走到了宿舍。你赶着去开空调，把午后的灼热都挡在窗帘外。而他把那一摞书放在台面上，然后脱下你的书包放在床上，像脱掉一件小小的马甲。  
“今天真是谢谢你了。”你连连道谢，不停冲他微笑。  
“没事，这可比消灭杂菌容易多了！”他很不屑地拿胳膊擦擦汗，你赶紧抽出一张纸巾递给他。  
他摘下帽子，接过纸巾前少见地笑了笑。  
“你的室友呢？怎么没见着她们？”  
“她们都去开会了。”  
“那，”他停止手上的动作，拿帽子的那只手挠了挠头，“我……可以借这里冲个澡吗？”  
“啊？！”  
你被这突如其来的要求吓了一跳，一时半会没反应过来。  
宿舍里没有开灯，几束微弱的自然光从走廊透入，门缝里亮堂堂的。你的脸正在快速升温，好在有窗帘的阴影可以挡一挡你脸色的变化。  
“可是，”你一开口就觉得气息发抖，“我们，寝室里不能洗澡诶！”  
“……我就拿冷水冲一下，你给我条毛巾就好。”  
杀手T细胞，他从不换下他的制服，总是为救你的×命待命，不管面对什么微笑，永远是让人安心的表情。他是永不缺席也不迟到的正义，面对杂菌的杀意强硬如铁，也会在夜深人静时听你内心的诉说。  
他实在是太过美丽理想。与他相处久了，你差点忘了他也是个精力充沛的年轻男人，忘了那魁梧的身材撑起的布纹是多么致命的性感。但现在，他终于还是提出了这样的暗示……  
你好像有些明白他的用意了，虽然有点突然，但……似乎也并不反感……  
“那……好，好吧。”你糊里糊涂就点了点头。  
反而……还有些期待呢。  
得到你的肯定，他轻轻笑了。他把帽子往桌上一扔，胡乱往你头上揉了一把就拿着你的水桶走进里间。

你坐在床上——你终于想起了开灯——心乱如麻地晃荡着换上拖鞋的双脚。  
这……虽然听着像做梦，但难道我今天就要……而且是，和……我的细胞？！！！  
你拼命摇头把这个奇怪的念头甩掉。  
“他不是一个细胞，而是我对自己理想的投射。”你对自己说，“这不是感情的背叛，只是自己的幻想，没事的，如果是重水姐姐，她也会这么说的……”  
关着门的隔间里时不时传来啪嗒跌落的水声，你一神游就禁不住去想象门后的景象。再怎么自我安慰，看着门外那双黑色的皮鞋和消失的一副毛巾和水桶，还是按捺不住内心的悸动啊。  
但这个想法还是太罪恶了。想到性，男友端庄的脸就在你的脑海里浮现，让你生出比自己受伤，看到杀手T正痛苦地浴血奋战更愧疚的愧疚。尽管理智一再呼喊他是与你部分重叠的统一灵魂，但当这一刻终于接近，你猝不及防地意识到他已经变得多么地真实时，你还是被凶猛的混乱冲倒了。  
“唔，我该怎么办呢……即使他就是我，但我连自己都没有来过……哎，这，这对纯洁的我真是太不可思议了！”

当你还在纠结要不要和他坦白顾虑时，他出来了。  
他带着隔间里的水气走向了你，一头硬挺的金发半干不湿，几颗水珠悬挂在发梢，像只刚在浆果堆里打了个滚的刺猬，载着满背的幸福和轻松。他依然穿着制服，但只有下半身，上衣随意地搭在肩上，露出健硕的胸肌和肩膀。  
“你……”  
你连忙关上衣柜，明亮的白炽灯再也无法掩藏你的羞涩和不安。你像做错了事一样埋下头，背过手去，靠在衣柜门上。  
“杀手T先生，请，请你把衣服穿上……”  
你的胸口剧烈起伏着，脸上的炽热都要蒸到他脸上了，这些，他可是一早就看到了。  
在你犹豫着要不要拒绝的时候，你的心就已经脱轨了。你想要——不仅仅是一份被保护、让人安心的关爱，还有，一份独立。  
是的，独立。  
这个词一在脑海中浮现就加剧了一倍的呼吸。这是比精神出轨更猝不及防的变动——  
这个词究竟意味着什么？

“不是的。”  
杀手T光着脚走了过来。他留出一个安全的距离，刚好够他伸手将你揽住，但不会有进一步的举动。即便如此，他的身高和体型还是压迫到你敏感的神经。  
“正相反，这说明你在成长。第一次远离父母，远离熟悉的家乡，外面的世界和身边的同学，都在促使你快速迈进……”  
你逐渐平静下来。他上前一步，大手覆上你的脸颊：  
“你的‘自我’正在觉醒，正是你内在的矛盾，导致了我的出现呀。”  
他的眼神是那么温柔，温暖的手掌让你几乎快要沉沦了。  
“那……我该怎么做呢？”  
“你想怎么做呢？”  
“我……”  
你早已成年，但心态的成长显然还要慢慢来。不知从何时内心就有个声音在说，“从现在起，你就要对自己的行动负责了。”也总有长辈告诉你，“你不能再乱七八糟地跟着别人走，能为自己的未来买单的，只有你自己。”  
人生的第一次完全自由的决定，在不知不觉中被推进了日程。  
“先从简单的事开始吧，比如，享受性快感的权利。”  
他的手越过你肩膀，了无痕迹地拨开你黏在额头的发丝，也偷走你在时间长河里冲刷许久的心。  
“嗯……好……好的……”  
大脑花团锦簇，开成一朵斑斓的绣球。你小声作出回答，点点头，将你的手也覆上他的手背。他抱起你，像抱起一个巨大的毛绒玩偶，几步就来到床前，轻轻把你放在刚换好的床单上。  
“那个……”  
“我知道。”  
他的膝盖从棉絮上离开，锁上房门，又关上灯。你松了口气，同时欣喜地微笑起来——他总是那么贴心，总是先自己一步就做到最好。  
随后，他弯下腰，把自己也装进这个巨大又舒适的床柜。  
心跳如烛火，一点点波动就充满了整个空间。他赤裸的上半身就这样压了上来，如沐浴后的香氛，将你贴身包围。

一切都进行得十分自然。你很快就全身赤裸，被他压在身下，被温柔地亲吻。他用身体筑墙，暂时将你与琐碎的现实隔离，在静谧的微光中，与你化为两条纠缠的缝线——他一一渡过你丰润的唇线，翕动的睫毛，锁骨的沟壑，腹间的桥，留下点点清澈的湿地。你仿佛置身史前的莱茵河，那里的鱼群正在回溯，柔软的生灵沿着一个方向逆流而上，几乎要将你托出水面。  
密云阴沉如海浪，却没有下雨的迹象，只有森林里吹来阵阵野性十足的夏风。山雀的鸣叫啄碎阿尔卑斯山的浮冰碎片，你仰卧在爆发的生命中，不断有浪花在身上拍打出泡沫，在你的腹部，肩窝，乳房上，在你下腹三角的顶点。  
“可以吗？”  
他伏在耳边，声音如蜂鸟颤翼，像露水打落花蕊。悬在下体的手指也悄悄后退了些，轻柔得不及一丝微风。  
你点点头，奔流不息的河川已经早已将你与他为你创造的世界融为一体。  
气流拨开云层，太阳西去，涌动的繁星升上天幕。在分开的云海间你看到了星光，通透的夜色让你兴奋地欢呼出来，一只青蛙从岸边跃入，踩着你潮红的胸口跳进水里。冰凉黏滑的触感让你不适，但随之而起的浪花很快残留的触觉冲刷殆尽。  
夜风逐渐增加了等级，但你自始至终没有在亚寒带的冷水中感觉到一丝寒意。你探起身来，看到岸边有许多动作优雅的剪影，他们都是神话油画里的仙子模样。你探起身，雪原的中心燃着松木火把，金黄的边缘是火烈鸟的粉红，那光就是今夜唯一的暖阳。  
瀑布的尾迹划破云海，他的吻向下落去，代替手指触碰的涟漪落入湖面。他的唇舌并不温柔，始料未及的触感是湿润的浪花也难以缓和的尖锐。  
一阵激流汹涌地转弯，你的身子在石头上磕了一下。  
“好疼！”  
他伏在你身上，看不到他的脸。疼痛拉你回了现实，你这才发现你的手指一直紧紧嵌着他的肩膀。周身赤裸的你和一丝不挂的他扭在一起，一层薄汗交融，再也无法分清是谁的责任。  
“不要紧张。”  
他的声音低沉地落下。不知何时他的手指就进入了你，你反应过来时就已经是前所未有的深度，稍微一动，就引起强烈的收缩。  
情欲的驱使分开你的双腿。趁你的理智回归之前，他拔出手指，扶着性器进入了你，撑在一边的手转而抱住你的头。  
很疼。但不是撕裂肌理的伤害，而是一种由内而外的扩张，即使是未经人事的第一次也足够区别这种差异。你抱着那厚实的背，就像学步的小孩扶着粗糙的地面爬起来，抽离软弱的痛楚让你兴奋，也让你释然。  
当突出的边缘刮过敏感区，你夹紧了他精壮的腰。这是真情实感的自我安慰，只有自己。本是两个人的事，你却能有幸免除了一切来自他者的压力，远胜过曾经虚伪的愉悦。  
你落下鱼群，拨开瀑布的水帘走进繁花盛开的森林。你们在繁茂的山林间拥吻，在和风里放纵，他不断地在耳边呢喃细语，温柔得像回忆里的银杏，叶落时依旧金灿水润，一字一句，落在身上都是那么柔软。

 

你醒来时已是下午四点。一个同学回到宿舍，看你一眼又接着看群里的通知。她的床头放着一本学生手册。  
你打过招呼。起床时却觉得头疼脑涨，双腿交替时，下面有一丝疼痛。  
“你不舒服吗？”  
“没事。”你说。  
“学生手册我已经帮你发了，”她冲你一笑，“谢谢你啦。”  
你试着下床走动，也并没有所谓的“会疼好几天”的感觉。  
相反，你的嘴角在忍不住地上扬。你的潜意识在耳边吹风，说他不会再出现了，但不是什么大事……  
是，这也不是什么大事。你已经体会到他的逐渐ooc，和你自己的变化，除了有一点空虚，你依然是快乐的——为你向内打破自我，获得生命而快乐。


End file.
